


Драбблы (Куроо/Дайчи)

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Сборник не связанных друг с другом драбблом по пейрингу Куроо/Дайчи





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первое совместное утро. Кофе в постель

Солнце, яркое и настойчивое, било в глаза. Дайчи зажмурился и попытался сдвинуться, чтобы уйти от надоедливого луча. Странно, что у него дома не задёрнуты шторы, ведь выходной, можно спать до обеда, чем он и собирался воспользоваться на всю катушку.

Но он не у себя дома. 

Понимание острой волной омыло сознание, возвращая ему резкость. Дайчи подхватился на месте, щуря заспанные глаза и пытаясь разглядеть комнату. Разворошенная, знакомо-незнакомая постель, много света и воздуха и минимум мебели. Он столько раз бывал здесь как гость, пил пиво, болтал обо всём, впитывал в себя непривычный уют, так разительно отличавшийся от его собственного полумрака квартиры. И вот теперь, в первый раз, проснулся в хозяйской постели с наполненным ломотой и удовлетворённостью телом.

А Куроо где-то шлялся, успев проснуться раньше Дайчи. 

Вторая половина кровати была ещё тёплой, и, прислушавшись, Дайчи уловил приглушённое позвякивание с кухни. Внутри пузырилась неуверенность, она покалывала в кончиках пальцев, мутила сознание, мешая встать и присоединиться к Куроо на кухне. Ведь надо будет что-то говорить, реагировать, держать маску. А его собственная осыпалась ещё вчера, когда он не выдержал, нашёл чужие губы собственными, перебивая резко возросший поток острот. 

Звук открывшейся двери заставил упасть обратно в подушку и по-детски зажмурить глаза. Инстинктивная реакция, глупое притворство, но Дайчи не успел себя остановить. Он вслушивался в шаги, затем в скрипнувшую кровать и уже знакомое звяканье посуды. Ладонь, легко огладившая поясницу, стала неожиданностью, и Дайчи вздрогнул, невольно отлипая от подушки.

– Доброе утро, – Куроо сидел на краю постели, поджав одну ногу под себя, и привычно улыбался. Но в глазах вместо вчерашней ожесточённости сияло умиротворение, из-за которой черты лица смягчились. – Я не помню, какие у нас были планы на этот выходной, но начать его с кофе показалось мне неплохой идеей. 

Две кружки и правда стояли на разделочной доске, которую Куроо использовал вместо подноса. Запах гвоздики и свежесваренного кофе, наконец, дошёл до сознания, разлившись по телу искристым счастьем. Дайчи повернулся на спину и осторожно, чтобы не опрокинуть кофе на постель, потянул Куроо на себя. Тот охотно повалился сверху, и неуверенность, притаившаяся в уголках его глаз, растворилась в зародившихся искрах смеха.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По одну сторону сетки

Мяч тепло и знакомо ложился в руки, а глаза машинально прослеживали на нём швы — впрочем, ничего нового, самый обычный волейбольный мяч. Так же как и песок под ногами, изрытый босыми пятками, и сетка, растянутая между антеннами. Но Куроо упорно смотрел на всё, что угодно, кроме как на Савамуру. Савамуру, сейчас стягивавшего с себя светлую футболку и аккуратно складывавшего её к шортам. Плавки — слабое утешение на самом деле — прикрывали лишь задницу, а в остальном взгляду было где разгуляться.

Интересно, где были мозги Куроо, когда он соглашался на эту идею?

Парни напротив — Куроо даже не помнил их имена — уже стояли, готовые начать игру. Куроо с Савамурой натолкнулись на них случайно, выходили из магазина рядом с пляжем и услышали, как те обсуждали волейбол. Слово за слово, и вот они уже согласились сыграть с ними, хотя Куроо вообще не собирался на пляж, не с Савамурой, потому тот в сочетании с морем, солнцем и отсутствием одежды полностью разжижал мозги до состояния желе. Оставалось уповать на то, что волейбол, как всегда, выбьет из головы всю дурь, и он просто переключится на игру.

Савамура, наконец, закончил раздеваться, и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Стиснув на мгновение мяч, Куроо едко улыбнулся и отправился назад, подавать первым, как выпало по жребию. Спина Савамуры, широкая, загорелая, с яркой точкой родинки под правой лопаткой была отличным отвлекающим манёвром. Будет обидно, если они проиграют из-за того, что Куроо сегодня думает членом, а не мозгом.

Последняя мысль отрезвила, и, встряхнувшись, Куроо легко подал мяч на сторону соперников.

Пятки зарывались в песок, а дыхание почти сразу же стало тяжёлым. Парни оправдали возложенные на них ожидания, оказавшись крепким орешком, и Куроо с наслаждением напрягал все мышцы, лишь бы дотянуться до мяча или прыгнуть как можно выше, чтобы поставить блок. Савамура не отставал, и чем дольше мяч держался в игре, тем сильнее ощущалось его присутствие рядом. 

Рядом. Не на другой стороне сетки. Осознание этого накрывало с головой, заставляя задыхаться не только от быстрого бега, но и от ощущения эйфории. Савамура всегда был сложным противником, хорошим учеником и отличным другом. Почему бы ему не продолжить традицию, оказавшись ещё и превосходным напарником? Практически каждый мяч, что летел в его сторону, оказывался отбит, а каждый промах оплачен — Савамура нырял в песок с энтузиазмом землеройки, стараясь дотянуться до мяча хотя бы кончиками пальцев.

Если не получалось, то Куроо протягивал руку, помогая Савамуре встать, и их пальцы на несколько мгновений сплетались в тесном пожатии, от чего улыбка сама заползала на губы.

Первый сет они вытянули чудом, отыграв на одной волне, несмотря на все притирки и попытки не сталкиваться локтями, когда оба бросались к мячу. Куроо отфыркивал попавший в рот песок и не мог оторваться взгляд от Савамуры, а тот жадно пил воду, ничего не замечая вокруг. Взъерошенный, украшенный бисеринками пота, он так уверенно стоял на песке, будто на площадке, что у Куроо не осталось никаких сомнений — второй сет они тоже возьмут, но уже не чудом. 

Перехватывая взгляд Савамуры, направленный прямо на него, Куроо только и мог, что кивнуть. Возбуждение, разливавшееся внутри, сплавлялось с привычным азартом, заставляя дышать полной грудью, разгоняя кровь перед новым раундом. 

Встать рядом, едва касаясь плечом, показалось теперь совершенно естественным. Куроо не глядя ударил по подставленной ладони, сосредотачиваясь на игре. Он устал куда сильнее, чем после обычного волейбола, но это приятная усталость, она несла в себе ощущение новизны, и Куроо не согласился бы променять её на что-то другое. Двигаться с Савамурой рядом, не заедая, несмотря на рассыпанный повсюду песок, подстраховывая друг друга с полным на то правом, было просто упоительно.

Мяч легко взлетал над сеткой, обжигал кожу коротким касанием, точно так же, как взгляды Савамуры, горящие, наполненные безудержным восторгом. Куроо смеялся в такт, радуясь каждому забитому голу, позволял себе стискивать в одобрении жаркое плечо и снова переключался на соперников, игравших с каждым проигранным мячом всё жёстче и жёстче. Но это не пугало, лишь заставляло хищно улыбаться и отвечать ударом на удар, со всей силой, что была у них обоих. Медленно, но верно увеличивая разрыв.

Победа ознаменовалась удачным блоком, и Куроо едва не упал от мощного удара по спине. Савамура радостно хохотал ему на ухо, повиснув на шее, и Куроо всё-таки упал на песок со счастливой улыбкой от выигранного матча и ощущения Савамуры рядом. 

Противники, попрощавшись, ушли, и Куроо снова вспомнил, что так и не переспросил их имена. Но это было не важно, куда важнее то, что Савамура лежал рядом, разгорячённый, довольный, и внимательно смотрел прямо ему в лицо. От его спокойной улыбки в груди шаром раздувался восторг, и Куроо перекатился на бок, позволяя себе хотя бы сейчас в открытую рассматривать каждую чёрточку, каждую мышцу сильного тела. 

— Нам давно надо было это сделать, — подал голос Савамура, и Куроо непонимающе моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. 

— Что именно? — уточнил он голосом, хриплым, как от долгого молчания, так и от близости Савамуры.

— Игру на одной стороне, — пояснил Савамура, недоумённо сдвинув брови, и Куроо подавил желание провести пальцами по складке, чтобы прикосновением разгладить её. — А что, есть другие варианты?

От искреннего недоумения, от капель пота, стекавших по шее и плечам, от жара тела, находившегося слишком близко, повело, и Куроо позволил себе одним рывком сократить расстояние до вдоха и внятно, разделяя каждое слово, проговорить:

— Я могу назвать несколько, если ты хочешь.

В ответ Куроо увидел, как расширились зрачки Савамуры, и потемнел его взгляд. От этого изнутри поднималось голодное, жадное нечто, что всегда тлело в нём рядом с Савамурой, но сейчас он гордо подняло голову и поглотило без остатка.

С пьянящим восторгом Куроо понял, что тот, возможно, не против. Оставалось добраться до любого безлюдного места и просто проверить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бильярд

Свет в баре приглушённый, как и музыка, льющаяся словно ниоткуда и отовсюду сразу. Дайчи не вслушивается в английские слова, которые всё равно понимает с пятое на десятое, он ловит лишь нежный женский голос и лиричную мелодию, навевающую меланхолию. В руке стакан с виски, первый на сегодня, но Дайчи всё равно ощущает себя пьяным.

Рядом Куроо, захваченный очередной дурацкой идеей. Потому что Дайчи и бильярд – это однозначно дурацкая идея, что бы тот не говорил. Но Куроо увлечён и говорит так заразительно, что Дайчи невольно поддаётся.

Дайчи пьян, не виски, но Куроо, расслабленным и практически домашним. Даже болезненная фантазия Дайчи не может натянуть эту ситуацию на соблазнение, хотя казалось бы кий, покрытый зелёным сукном стол и интимная атмосфера – просто бери и наслаждайся. Но он слишком хорошо знает, как выглядит соблазняющий Куроо, перевидал многих его жертв за годы совместной учёбы, хотя начиная с последнего курса – у того как отрезало. Сейчас же Куроо мягкий как подушечки кошачьих лап, умиротворённый, не защищённый иглами когтей. 

Он не соблазняет, но Дайчи ведёт, он покорно соглашается сыграть, хотя больше царапает кием стол, чем бьёт, а его меткость заставила бы плакать даже косоглазого. Но Куроо лишь смеётся, кладёт свою прохладную руку на плечо, будто бы всё так, как надо.

Они словно и замкнутые, и размытые в пространстве бара, отгороженные музыкой и голосом Кэндис. Это восхитительно в своём уюте, в уединении, которое невозможно представить в баре, но Куроо всегда умудряется найти что-то необычное, создающее ту единственно верную атмосферу, которая необходима в данный момент.

Дайчи разбалтывает в стакане вторую порцию виски, и смотрит, как лёд лениво кружится в янтарной жидкости. Он очарован моментом, как и всегда, когда рядом с ним Куроо. Сейчас он даже ловит себя на мысли, что готов признаться, в открытую рассказать о том чувстве, что живёт у него между пятым и шестым ребром. Живёт так давно, что Дайчи мысленно проводит для себя границу, практически невозможную сегодня, ведь время бежит так же, как и шары по сукну, а Куроо и не думает обрастать колкой иронией.

Это расслабляет.

Дайчи берёт в руки кий и обещает себе, что как только у него получится загнать шар с одного удара в лузу, то он скажет. Признается, прежде всего перед самим собой, в том, что подтачивает изнутри и давно рвётся наружу, прикормленное теплом этих дружеских встреч и мягкой улыбкой, всплывающей тогда, когда Дайчи её не ждёт.

Конечно, это случится не скоро, но сама мысль греет мечтой о сбывшемся сне, и потому следующий удар Дайчи делает не глядя, плавно и сильно, будто выверенная подача в волейболе.

Кий ударяет точно в середину шара.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аллергия на животных

В обед позвонила мама. Дайчи, так и не продрав глаза, нашарил разрывающийся телефон и приложил к уху.

– Прости, что разбудила, – повинилась мама отвратительно бодрым тоном. Дайчи согласно угукнул в недра подушки. – Но у меня к тебе огромная просьба, только ты можешь нас выручить, это всего на пару дней, и…

Пространные объяснения длились ещё минут пять, прежде чем Дайчи сумел вычленить главное:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял к себе на передержку кота? – организм моментально проснулся, от шока, не иначе.

– Именно, дорогой, – смиренно подтвердила мама.

– Но я не могу! У меня уже есть одно домашнее животное, сомневаюсь, что они сойдутся.

– Уверена, Куроо-кун пойдёт на встречу своему собрату по несчастью, – судя по тону, мама закатила глаза. – Это всего на пару дней, если у ребёнка нет аллергии на животных, они заберут его обратно.

– А если есть? – мрачно спросил Дайчи, но мама ловко ушла от ответа на вопрос. В такие моменты Дайчи понимал, почему Куроо и его мама прекрасно ладили.

Сестра отдала кота вечером, привезла лично с такой кучей вещей, что Дайчи сначала испугался, что он всё перепутал и ему отдают племянника. Но нет, судя по истошным воплям из переноски, это всё-таки был кот. Его племянник орал в другой тональности.

– Спасибо, что выручил, – сестра прижимала к себе переноску так, будто не находила в себе сил расстаться с ней. – Я так рада, что это именно ты. Не хочется отдавать Томо-тян в незнакомые руки.

Дайчи вежливо отобрал переноску и сумку с вещами. Многословность в их семье досталась женщинам, и Куроо после каждого разговора Дайчи с мамой или сестрой ржал, что понимает, почему тот стал геем.

Кот оказался рыж, строен и настороженно бил себя хвостом по бокам. Квартира у Дайчи была небольшая, и на то, чтобы её обойти, коту потребовалось всего лишь полчаса. Наконец, облюбовав себе угол, кот завалился на любимую подушку Куроо и стал наблюдать за Дайчи.

Звонок от Суги оказался спасением.

– Скажи мне, что ты любишь котов, и этим ты, возможно, спасёшь мне жизнь.

– В любви к котикам у нас специализируешься ты, – невозмутимо ответил Суга. – Я больше по людям.

– Вот когда заведёшь себе человека, тогда и говори, – уязвлённо сказал Дайчи, наблюдая за тем, как кот деликатно пробует на коготь кисточку на подушке. Но, видимо, та шуршала недостаточно громко, так что он почти тут же потерял к ней интерес. 

– В отличие от тебя, я ответственно подхожу к выбору, – веселился Суга. – А ты заводишь не пойми кого.

– Как показывает практика, они заводятся у меня сами и не спрашивают моего разрешения.

– Они?

– Суга, мне отдали кота, – пожаловался Дайчи. – И теперь он лежит на подушке Куроо и, кажется, не собирается оттуда слезать. 

– Откуда у тебя такое счастье?

– Сестра попросила подержать на пару дней. Но что-то мне подсказывает, если у племянника и правда аллергия, то кот переехал ко мне навсегда.

– Однако, – присвистнул Суга. – Ну что же, друг мой, в твоей жизни наступили весёлые деньки, и я тебе даже сочувствую.

– Скажи это другим тоном и, может быть, я даже поверю, – мрачно сказал Дайчи.

– Ну ведь не всё так страшно, на самом деле, ну завёлся у вас кот…

– Суга! – перебил его Дайчи. – Это Куроо! Если бы я привёл в дом мужика, он бы даже не заметил, а тут целый кот, с хвостом, когтями и, кажется, даже не кастрированный. Ты хоть представляешь себе, что они устроят, пока будут делить территорию?

– Вот поэтому я всё-таки люблю людей, – судя по голосу Суга отчаянно пытался не смеяться. 

– Если они меня достанут, я перееду к тебе жить, – посулил Дайчи, но, кажется, никто не впечатлился. Даже кот лишь ехидно прищурил свои зелёные глаза. Он вообще выглядел довольным жизнью, словно всегда жил у Дайчи в квартире.

Хотя, зная, каким громким бывал его племянник, Дайчи уже ничему не удивлялся.

– Если они всё-таки не поделят тебя и квартиру, то пусть Куроо сам решает, куда пристроить соперника, – посоветовал ему Суга. – Всё-таки это он здесь защитник территории, пусть и разбирается с оккупантами.

– Будда, когда моя жизнь превратилась в сюр? – поинтересовался Дайчи у потолка.

– Почему превратилась? – хмыкнул Суга. – По-моему, она всегда была такой.

Кот согласно заурчал.

 

На улице лил дождь, и Куроо вошёл в квартиру, грязный настолько, будто перебирался вплавь. Дайчи встретил его полотенцем, которое тут же накинул на волосы. Взгляд из-за махровой ткани был настолько несчастным, что Дайчи подавил смешок.

Всё-таки кот он и есть кот, даже если притворяется человеком. Из комнаты раздалось протяжное мяуканье.

– Савамура, – моментально напрягся Куроо. – Я правда слышу то, что слышу?

– Поздравляю, нам завели кота, – Дайчи проводил взглядом моментально рванувшего в комнату Куроо и философски пожал плечами. Тот не снял ботинки, но лужа в небольшом пятачке коридора и так была приличной, так что протирать полы всё равно бы пришлось.

– Савамура, этот рыжий гад лижет свои яйца!

– Он вообще тщательно относится к своему внешнему виду.

– На моей подушке!

– Можешь предъявить претензии моему племяннику, это всё он со своей аллергией, – посоветовал Дайчи и натолкнулся на полный возмущения взгляд. 

– Он же ещё даже говорить не может.

– Ну, когда вырастет. У тебя как раз будет время, чтобы составить прочувственную, полную фактов речь.

Куроо, возмущённо фыркнув, направился в ванную. Дайчи с улыбкой проводил его взглядом и повернулся к коту. Тот как раз закончил с вечерним туалетом и теперь перевернулся на спину, подставляя своё рыжее с белыми пятнами пузо. Дайчи послушно начал чесать.

– Как думаешь, он оттает, если мы позволим ему выбрать тебе имя? – поделился Дайчи своими мыслями с котом. – А то Томо-тян тебе совершенно не подходит.

Кот зажмурился и заурчал. Присевший рядом Куроо всё ещё с полотенцем на голове, но уже снявший с себя верхнюю одежду, смерил их обоих скептическим взглядом.

– Даже не надейся, что обойдёшься малой кровью.

Дайчи согласно хмыкнул и начал осторожно вытирать встрепанные мокрые волосы, моментально приводя Куроо в состояние блаженной нирваны. 

Всё-таки, что бы не говорил Суга, с котами иногда проще, чем с людьми. Как минимум оно универсальное средство у Дайчи точно есть.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чих

Звонкий смачный чих раздался прямо над ухом. Дайчи машинально, не отвлекаясь от конспекта, сказал:

– Будьте здоровы.

Он не видел, кто за ним стоял, просто вежливость, вбитая заботливой мамой прямо в подкорку, давала о себе знать.

– Спасибо, – прогундосил непривычный, но всё равно хорошо узнаваемый голос.

– Куроо?!

Это и впрямь был Куроо, с несчастными глазами, красным носом и носовым платком, больше похожим на полотенце. Что он забыл в Мияги, вернее, в её библиотеке, да ещё и больной, можно было приравнять к загадке века.

Именно это Дайчи и озвучил самым суровым голосом из всех возможных, потому что иначе Куроо сядет на шею, свести ноги и скажет, что всё так и было.

– Меня выгнали, – сказал Куроо, бесцеремонно убирая сумку со стула и садясь рядом. – Эти бесчеловечные люди сказали, что в гостинице слишком холодно, я заразный и должен найти себе тёплый ночлег самостоятельно. 

– И ты решил заразить меня, – с иронией сказал Дайчи. – Чтобы коварно ослабить команду соперника, лишив её капитана.

– Скажи, здорово я придумал? – новый чих гулко разнёсся по библиотеке, Куроо снова стал несчастным и уткнулся в свой платок.

– Как нашёл?

– Сугавара.

– Пошли, – вздохнул Дайчи, сгребая в кучу так и не дописанный доклад по истории, взятые книги и конспекты. – Буду тебя лечить самыми действенными из всех возможных способов.

– Я уже начинаю бояться, – опасливо отодвинулся Куроо, но его глаза подозрительно радостно сияли.

Дайчи мстительно надеялся, что тёплое молоко с мёдом станет отличной местью за опасность заразиться. Надо только лекарства не забыть купить, а то вдруг это чудовище и правда завтра играть не сможет

Будет обидно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссадина

Тецуро согнулся, получив кулаком под дых. Он ненавидел терять контроль над собой, но в последнее время, когда дело касалось Савамуры, мозг делал ручкой, а язык мёл всё, что ни попадя. Совершенно не удивительно, что когда его закоротило от злости и он вывалил всё, что только мог, Савамура полез драться.

Тецуро не остался в долгу, с наслаждением всаживая кулаки, чувствуя себя до отвращения хорошо, видя столь яркую реакцию на свои слова. Он сам не помнил, что нёс, кажется, что-то нехорошее про ту девушку, что стояла рядом с Савамурой. И ему, если быть откровенным, откровенно насрать на неё и на её внешность, но стояла она слишком близко, улыбалась слишком зазывно, и он сорвался. Довёл Савамуру до того, что они сошлись как два петуха, забыв про всё остальное.

Этот угол за университетом всегда пустовал, и никто им не мешал разбивать друг другу носы. Тецуро ссадил костяшки пальцев, а у Савамуры оказалась разбита губа. Тонкая кожа лопнула, и кровь стала скапливаться в уголке. Тецуро залип на быстром движении языка, потерялся в пространстве, и оказался не готов к тому, что его впечатали в стену.

Савамура больше не бил, просто саданул ладонями по обе стороны от головы и смотрел очень-очень зло. Ниже ростом, сейчас он умудрялся нависать, и Тецуро не сразу понял, что это он сам съехал вниз. Смотрел, запрокинув голову, и нет, совершенно не думал о том, что было бы неплохо, чтобы Савамура положил руку на его шею, сейчас беззащитно открытую.

Будда, да он просто свихнулся.

– Куроо, какого чёрта? – низко спросил Савамура, и Тецуро развезло от едва слышных рокочущих ноток. Спокойный, сдержанный Савамура сейчас казался доведённым до крайности. 

«И это всё безобразие мне одному», – ошалело думал Тецуро, залипая на рассечённой губе. 

– Просто сказал то, что думал, – весело ответил Тецуро, растягивая рот в улыбке маньяка. Жадность внутри плескалась и требовала всего и побольше. Больше разозлённого Савамуры, больше контакта и адреналина, от которого тело буквально горело. 

– Ты рехнулся? – процедил Савамура и снова слизнул кровь, которая уже начала течь по подбородку. Тецуро, не отрываясь, смотрел на красный след и буквально физически ощущал, как сгорают последние предохранители. В конце концов, он уже получил свои пиздюли, так чего теряться?

– Угадал, – оскалился Тецуро и, схватив Савамуру за ворот футболки, дёрнул на себя. 

Рассечённая губа оказалась совсем близко, и Тецуро медленно провёл по ней языком, стирая красную полосу. Он ощутил, как крупно вздрогнул Савамура, услышал длинный свистящий выдох, но не остановился. Прикрыв глаза, он продолжил зализывать ссадину, дурея от привкуса крови и сиюминутного ощущения вседозволенности. Сейчас, пока Савамура не пришёл в себя, Тецуро ощущал себя всесильным.

Его снова отшвырнуло в стену, и Тецуро больно приложился затылком. Он видел ожидаемо злое лицо Савамуры и лишь скалился в ответ, не зная, чего сейчас в нём больше: сожаления или удовлетворения. И только жадность билась в висках: мало. Мало-мало-мало, надо ещё.

– А просто поцеловать слишком сложно для тебя, да? – вдруг спросил Савамура, и Тецуро захлебнулся вдохом, ощутив жёсткое, ничуть не нежное прикосновение губ к своим.

Он и забыл, что Савамуру нельзя недооценивать, иначе проиграешь. Впрочем, в данную секунду Тецуро ничего не имел против, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы и вжимаясь в него всем телом.

Пусть берёт, что хочет, по праву победителя.


End file.
